globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Queens Museum Tagungsort UN
=Das Queens Museum in NYC = * http://www.queensmuseum.org/about Homepage (queensmuseum.org) eine aktuelle Ausstellung über * Never Built New York City ::(Sep 17 2017 — Feb 18 2018) * Ein großräumiges Modellrelief der New Yorker Fernwasserversorgung (The Relief Map of the New York City Water Supply System; kurz: The Water System Model) :::Text zum Hubi-Modell-Rundflug über das *1964er Modell eines Panorama of the City of New York ak. the Panorama of the City of New York at the''' Queens Museum''' covers nearly 10,000 square feet; that means it is very nearly the same size as the $100 million penthouse of One 57, give or take a closet or two. The thing is massive and it is, quite literally, awesome. Not because it is flashy or showy—it was built in the years before the 1964 World's Fair, but more on that later—but because it gives its visitors, from New York and the world over, an omniscient view of a city that is so readily segmented, defined by its boroughs and neighborhoods. New York City covers 469 square miles. At a scale of one inch to 100 feet, the panorama's Empire State Building stands a mighty 15 inches tall; the Statue of Liberty, less than two. ** Lage, Ort, Umgebung Südlich vom LaGuardia-Flughafen und den Sportstätten von Flushing Meadows (wie dem City Field). Am westlichen Rand des Flushing Meadows–Corona Parks. Umgeben vom Straßenoval der United Nations-Avenue und an der Avenue of the States. Die nächstegrößere Kreuzung: von Long Island Express Way und Grand Central Parkway in Queens. Auf der Sichtachse nach Osten der 43 m hohe Stahl-Globus. 'Unisphere '(Link). Geschichte The Queens Museum is located in the New York City Building, the historic pavilion designed by architect Aymar Embury II4 for the 1939 World’s Fair. City of New York Exhibition Building zur New York World’s Fair 1939 and 1940 From 1946 to 1950, the pavilion was the temporary home of the United Nations General Assembly, and was the site of numerous defining moments in the UN’s early years, including the creation of UNICEF, the partitions of both Korea and Palestine.456 In 1964, the building was renovated by architect Daniel Chait and was once again used as the New York City Pavilion for the 1964 World’s Fair, where it displayed the Panorama of the City of New York, which is still on display. The 1939 Billy Rose Aquacade and Amphiteater was also renovated for the 1964-65 World's Fair, but fell into disrepair in the 1980s and was torn down in 1996.45 In 1972, with minor alterations, the north side of the New York City building was converted into the Queens Center for Art and Culture, later renamed the Queens Museum of Art.45 In 1994, the building underwent a further renovation, with architect Rafael Viñoly reconfiguring the structure into galleries, classrooms, and offices. For many years, half of the building was an ice skating rink.45 The museum embarked on a $69 million5 expansion project in 2009,7 which was originally slated to be completed in October 2013.4 Grimshaw Architects, along with the engineering firm of Ammann & Whitney, developed plans to add an additional 50,000 square feet (4,600 m2) of exhibition, education and office space as well as eight new artist studios,7 thereby doubling the museum’s size to 100,000 square feet (9,300 m2), as it will take over the entire New York City Building. The ice skating rink, which had occupied the southern half of the building for six decades, was relocated to a new facility in the northeastern section of Flushing Meadows–Corona Park. The expanded museum reopened in November 2013 with a new entrance at Grand Central Parkway Siehe auch *Liste der Museen in New York City * Museum Mile Stadtportale in der Wikipedia gibt es bereits (Stand von 2017) von :Almaty · Augsburg · Basel · Bautzen · Berlin · Bern · Bielefeld · Bonn/Rhein-Sieg · Braunschweig · Bremen · Buenos Aires · Bukarest · Chemnitz · Chicago · Dortmund · Dresden · Düsseldorf · Frankfurt/Rhein-Main · Genf · Graz · Görlitz · Halle (Saale) · Hamburg · Hannover · Heidelberg · Heilbronn · Hermannstadt · Istanbul · Jerusalem · Kaiserslautern · Karlsruhe · Kassel · Kiew · Köln · Lausanne · Leipzig · Linz · London · Los Angeles · Lübeck · Ludwigshafen · Luzern · Magdeburg · Mainz · Mannheim · Memmingen · Moskau · München · Münster · New York City · Nürnberg · Paris · Posen · Regensburg · Reutlingen · Rom · Rostock · Salzburg · St. Gallen · Sankt Petersburg · Seattle · St. Pölten · Stralsund · Stuttgart · Timișoara · Tokio · Toronto · Trier · Tübingen · Warschau · Wien · Windhoek · Winterthur · Worms · Wuppertal · Zürich 1964/1965 * (Liste: https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_der_Weltausstellungen * Weblinks ** https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Queens_Museum *Museum of the City of New York (Homepage) *Museum of the City of New York auf www.nyc.com *Museum of the City of New York auf www.ny.com * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1964_New_York_World%27s_Fair The 1964/1965 New York World's Fair - EXPO New York Einzelnachweise WWW Kategorie:Museum in New York City Kategorie:Queens Kategorie:Museum Kategorie:Northamerica